mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Snips i Snails/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Sunset, Snips, and Snails enter the gym EG.png Snips holding streamers EG.png Snails wrestling with balloon EG.png Sunset Shimmer "running unopposed" EG.png Sunset Shimmer reading the clipboard EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Snips and Snails wrapped in streamers EG.png Sunset gives Snips and Snails orders EG.png EG1 Snips i Snails salutują Sunset.png Sunset Shimmer silent monologue EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png Sunset shouts at Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails run off EG.png Snips and Snails outside the library EG.png Snails with his camera phone EG.png Snips with his camera phone EG.png Snips and Snails sneaking around EG.png Twilight pounding the keyboard EG.png Snips and Snails snickering EG.png Snips and Snails filming Twilight EG.png Snips and Snails high five EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png EG1 Snips i Snails tańczą.png Snips and Snails caught dancing EG.png Sunset snaps at Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Snips and Snails in school hallway EG.png Sunset Shimmer knocking on Luna's door EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Snips and Snails listening to Sunset EG.png Snips and Snails sneak into Fall Formal EG.png Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png Twilight chasing Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails running with kidnapped Spike EG.png EG1 Snips i Snails biegną.png Snips and Snails exiting the school EG.png Snips and Snails on school courtyard EG.png Snips and Snails run up to the statue EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Snips and Snails restraining Spike EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Snips and Snails puzzled EG.png Sunset Shimmer "tick-tock, Twilight" EG.png Sunset pointing at the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer drops sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer losing her temper EG.png Sunset Shimmer squirming angrily EG.png Snips and Snails startled by Sunset's orders EG.png Snips and Snails running after Spike EG.png Sunset shoves Snips and Snails aside EG.png Rainbow Dash and Snips crown tug of war EG.png Rainbow Dash fends off Snails EG.png Rainbow Dash tosses the crown to Fluttershy EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy lassoed EG.png Snips with the crown EG.png Pinkie Pie takes the crown from Snips EG.png EG Pinkie podaje koronę Applejack.png Twilight throws the crown away EG.png Main cast, Snips, and Snails looking at Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png EG Sunset unosi się w słupie magicznego światła.png Snips and Snails being transformed EG.png Snips and Snails transformed EG.png Demon Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Demon Sunset Shimmer in front of the school EG.png Demon Sunset "just to get my hands on this crown" EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Snips and Snails hit by rainbow light EG.png Snips and Snails with bricks and cement EG.png Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png Aria Blaze standing among CHS students EG2.png 187.JPG Snips agitated on yellow background EG2.png 202.JPG Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Snapshots stare down Snails EG2.png Flash Sentry arguing with Snips EG2.png Flash "I'm gonna get more punch EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Snips and Snails rapping on stage EG2.png Snips "they call me MC Snips" EG2.png Snips rapping in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png Snails "I'm DJ Snazzy Snails" EG2.png Snails rapping in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png Snips "my favorite color is orange" EG2.png MC Snips pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Snips can't think of a rhyme with orange EG2.png DJ Snazzy Snails backs Snips up EG2.png MC Snips recovers EG2.png MC Snips "represent!" EG2.png Snips and Snails falling apart on stage EG2.png Snips and Snails finish rapping EG2.png Rappers Snips and Snails EG2.png Snips and Snails high-five EG2.png Snips and Snails pass by the Rainbooms EG2.png Snips and Snails on the catwalk EG2.png Snips and Snails about to sabotage Rainbooms EG2.png Snips and Snails follow Fluttershy with the spotlight EG2.png Snips and Snails still sabotaging Fluttershy EG2.png Bulk Biceps and Snips and Snails head-to-head EG2.png Bulk Biceps blows Snips and Snails away EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Snips, Snails, and Lemon Zest dancing EG3.png Students listening to Principal Cinch EG3.png Cranky Doodle's class listens to announcement EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Snips, Snails and Diamond Tiara wearing Wondercolt ears EG3.png Snips and Snails about to troll Lyra and Sweetie Drops EG3.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Uczniowie przypadkowo przestraszeni przez Gloriosę.png EG4 Uczniowie zauażają magiczny pył na wodzie.png EG4 Praca przy pomoście z użyciem magii.png EG4 Snips zauważa, że Gloriosa jakby urosła.png Odcinki specjalne Sunset's Backstage Pass EG SBF Uczestnicy w kolejce.png Klipy promocyjne Idealny dzień na zabawę EG2 Wondercolts12.png EG2 Wondercolts13.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack run backstage EG2.png Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy run backstage EG2.png EG2 Wondercolts19-0.png Better Together (seria 1) Klubowa królowa EG BT3 Applejack w klubie graczy.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_klubie_tancerzy_hip-hop.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Tajemniczy SMS EG COYA02 Snips i Snails pokryci lukrem do babeczki.png Trendy w przyjaźni Wybierz Rainbow Dash Detektyw Rarity: Historia zaginionego buta EG COYA06 Flash powtarza swoje kwestie na scenie.png EG COYA06 Snips i Snails patrzą obrażeni.png EG COYA06 Sunset oskarża Snipsa i Snailsa.png EG COYA06 Sunset znów patrzy groźnie na Snipsa i Snailsa.png Burza mózgów za kulisami EG COYA07 Snips i Snails jako załoga zakulisowa.png EG COYA07 Snips i Snails ciągają mocno za liny.png EG COYA07 Snips wskazuje na scenę Shiny City.png Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA07 Snips skarży się na droida Twilight.png Premiera EG COYA09 AJ, Snips i Snails widzą, że liny są luźne.png Wybierz Applejack EG COYA09 Applejack Dajcie jakiś kostium!.png EG COYA09 Snails Mamy tylko jeden.png Wybierz Sunset Shimmer EG COYA09 Applejack, Snips i Snails śpiewają razem.png EG COYA09 Snips i Snails poruszeni sztuką.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci